


waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe worries about his jacket, but he worries about Finn more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> unbeta'd but read over (we all know how well that works out) so sorry for any mistakes! also, i've only seen the movie twice so my characterizations aren't where i want them to be sadly. but these two are killing me so i'm joining the hell that is this pairing with crossed fingers.

i.

“And I mean damn, Finn, I hadn't seen something as grand as this fighter jet since my beginner years in the Resistance. It was as sleek as tuskcat and as fast as you are to smile, but I’m getting off track -- not that you mind,”  Poe says, leaning in with a soft smile and hovering over Finn with a delicate air. “Are you going to wake up soon, bud? You’re leaving me to deal with General Organa all by myself, and while I have years of experience with taking her dry sarcasm in stride, I think it’s time for you to familiarize yourself with the real rebel lifestyle.”

 

Poe sighs and drags his hand through his hair as he leans back into the metal chair. He supposes Finn’s already been entrenched in the rebel lifestyle: risking your life for a righteous cause and taking chances for the light while in the dark, but Poe is willing to try anything at this point to get Finn to _wake up_. Finn’s been in a restoration unit for far too long, almost a month, and Poe can’t stand having the torn jacket that was once his hanging in his closet like an abandoned lover. He feels (quite strongly) that the article would look far better on broad shoulders like Finn’s, but instead it hangs loftily in his closet until it can be put to good use.

 

BB-8 called it a dirty rag and suggested that Poe buy a new one with his credits, but Poe would have to travel back to Yavin-4 for a jacket of such unparalleled charm and he doesn't have the leeway to travel across galaxies for just a jacket. BB-8’s beeps were almost _disapproving_ , it’s head moving from side to side in a surprisingly judgmental motion, as Poe said this before leaving the room to check up on Finn.

 

The medical droids recognize everything down the way his shoes clack against the tile of the Hospital Wing’s floor, and Poe isn’t surprised when the attending nurse barely shoots him a look as he pulls up a chair to sit next to Finn. Finn, who is still soundly sleeping. Poe refuses to say comatose because there isn’t a cure for a coma, which means Finn's eyes would stay closed and Poe's jacket would remain unworn in his closet. Poe doesn’t want that. Neither would Finn.

 

“Alright, so I’ve been thinking real hard about the next story I’m gonna tell you, and I decided on sharing an adventure I had when I was a little boy. It all started when my father grounded me and my mother helped me sneak out to the airfield to practice flying,” he begins, his voice growing softer as he leans closer to Finn. As he makes his way through the story and reaches the point where his mother does a perfect nosedive while his father sits resignedly on the tarmac, Poe looks at the machine where Finn’s vitals are flashing in bouts of red and blue.

 

He’s healthy and while his body is healed, for the most part, Finn refuses to open his eyes and laugh along with Poe’s perfectly timed, witty jokes. Finn stays motionless while Poe runs ahead, waving his arms and yelling at him to follow. _‘Friendship is a two-way street,’_ Poe thinks as he watches the blanket rise with every soft breath Finn takes. _‘And buddy, you’re not making this easy.’_

 

ii.

 

“Hey, Poe! Wrap it up, the debriefing just ended and we have borders to patrol,” Jessika says as she hands Poe his helmet. “He’ll be here when you get back. He’s not going anywhere,” she says with a more sympathetic tone. “Come on, flyboy.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Poe drawls, waving fruitlessly at Finn before heading out of the Medical Bay with BB-8 beeping away. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he says to BB-8, avoiding Jessika’s smirk because he knows he’ll embarrass himself. “I know. I don’t need you to _reassure_ me or anything. I _am_ a grown man in my prime, pal.”

 

BB-8 gives a long beep before quieting down and rolling mechanically next to Poe. The silence gets to him, only heightened by Jessika’s loud breathing and BB-8’s occasional clunks, and Poe grits his teeth and sighs once more. “Fine, _kriff_ , you wore me down. I just want to be there when he wakes up. He’s my bud, my friend, and I don’t want him to wake up surrounded by droids and scanning devices without some support. You know- “

 

Jessika hums at Poe, an indecipherable sound, before parting ways to hop in her jet. “I do know, Poe. I know a lot more than you realize.”

 

Poe frowns as he steps into his jet, his helmet a comforting pressure against the sides of his head. He doesn’t think on Jessika’s words for long. He doesn't want to put himself in a position that could potentially hinder the mission, but the words stay lingering in the back of his mind even as he’s scanning the lands for hints of the First Order. And as Poe and his crew head back to the base, he only has one thing on his mind.

 

iii.

 

Finn is still there, in his cot, and Poe breathes easy after he sees the familiar curve of Finn’s jawline -- the smoothness of his skin. Poe doesn’t find it weird that he focuses on the intimate instead of the generalized because he’s just glad that Kylo Ren didn’t maim Finn any worse than he already had. Severe spinal damage was enough; though, Finn is completely healed save for some nasty scars on his back.

 

“Hey, kid,” Poe greets with a smile. “I’m back.”

 

Then it happens, the moment Poe’s been waiting for. Finn opens his eyes and shoots Poe the most handsome smile he has ever seen. “Hey,” he croaks, his voice rough and eyes crinkling around the edges. “Man, it’s bright in here.”

 

Poe lets out a long whistle after the shock of seeing Finn awake passes by. His smile grows broader by the minute and with an unrestrained shout, he comes up to cup Finn’s shoulders in his hands. “ _Buddy,_ ” he says, his smile threatening to burst. “Damn, kid, I’ve missed you more than you can imagine.“

 

With that said, Poe leans down to presses his lips against Finn’s warm forehead. He squeezes his eyes shut when he hears Finn’s sharp intake of breath and sneaks a hand around Finn’s head to bring him closer. “How are you feeling right now, Finn? When did you wake up? I wanted to be here for that.”

 

“I’m well, and about two days ago,” Finn mumbles as he leans into Poe’s touch and suffers through another one of Poe’s kisses. “Is this some sort of custom? Or is this just between us? The kissing, I mean,” he asks softly, closing his eyes slowly as Poe takes his hand and bites his lip.

 

“A little bit of both, kid,” Poe replies. “But once you get out of here, we can make it our own if you want? After I return my jacket to you, of course.”

 

Finn laughs, and it’s infectious. “Sounds like a plan,” he says, his grin wide and tired as Poe kisses his cheek and as Finn kisses him back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything Star Wars and I'm only _just_ getting into this fandom, so sorry for any inaccuracies. I tried to keep this as general as possible because of my poor SW knowledge lmao.


End file.
